Mean
by Sierra Vuc
Summary: "Sasuke... Maafkan aku."  "Maafkan aku, tak bisa menjagamu."  "Maafkan aku, tak bisa melindungimu."  "Maaf..."/"Naruto... maaf.."  "Maaf, telah membuatmu menderita, Naruto."  "Maafkan aku, Naruto,"/ Special For NaruSasu Day    Read n Review...


Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pair : NaruSasu

Genre : Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance –dikit-

Warning : AU, OOC, Sho-ai, Typo's, Aneh, dll.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Happy NaruSasu Day All ^_^

.

* * *

><p>Hamparan lautan biru luas yang berkilau akibat pantulan cahaya matahari yang tengah membumbung tinggi menyebarkan rasa panasnya pada setengah belahan dunia.<p>

Sebuah terpaan angin yang lumayan kencang cukup untuk menetralisir rasa terik yang membakar kulit.

Ditengah panas teriknya matahari, terlihat dua orang pemuda yang tengah duduk berteduh dibawah sebuah pohon kelapa dengan beralaskan pasir.

Kedua pemuda itu tengah bercengkrama satu sama lain bagaikan sepasang kekasih.

Sepasang kekasih tersebut adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Kekasih?

Ya, mereka mengakui hubungan sesama jenis selalu mendapat kecaman dari berbagai orang. Namun mereka tak merasa malu dengan hubungan yang mereka jalani.

Toh, mereka juga sudah mendapat restu dari orang-orang terdekat.

.

"Sasuke, kau sudah tenang sekarang?," tanya Naruto yang terus membelai rambut Sasuke yang tengah menyamankan diri pada dada bidangnya.

"Hn," Sasuke memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap sentuhan dan helaian lembut yang diberikan Naruto.

"Maafkan aku telah membiarkan Orochimaru mendekatimu tadi."

"..."

"Sasuke?"

Naruto melirik wajah pemuda dalam dekapannya yang ternyata tengah tertidur dan membuat sang pemilik iris safir itu tersenyum.

"**Aku tak akan membiarkanmu jatuh ke tangan orang seperti Orochimaru, Suke."**

.

Orochimaru...

Seorang laki-laki tua yang sangat 'tergila-gila' pada Sasuke. Apapun akan dilakukannya agar Sasuke dapat menjadi miliknya. Namun, semua usaha yang dikerahkannya untuk 'menculik' Sasuke dari Naruto selalu gagal. Dan rencana Orochimaru kali ini adalah...

.

Naruto membuka matanya saat sebuah dering telpon mengganggu jam tidurnya ini.

"Siapa yang menelpon tengah malam begini," rutuknya sambil menjawab panggilan telpon tersebut dengan terkantuk-kantuk.

"Naruto.. Sasuke menghilang...!"

"Hmmm?," Naruto yang masih mengantuk belum dapat memproses sebuah kalimat yang didengarnya barusan.

"Hei Naruto, kau dengar aku? Sasuke MENGHILANG!"

"APA?" Naruto sukses membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna dan rasa kantuknya pun langsung hilang seketika setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Naruto, bantu aku mencarinya. Sekarang!"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Itachi-nii.. Halo Itachi-nii.. Sial," Naruto menggerutu dengan panggilan dari Itachi yang terputus begitu saja dan beberapa detik kemudian Naruto langsung melesat keluar kamar setelah menyambar jaket yang tersampir di pintu, juga sebuah kunci motor.

Naruto menghidupkan motornya dengan terburu-buru.

"Sial. Orochimaru brengsek!"

Setelah berhasil menghidupkan motornya, Naruto langsung tancap gas menuju sebuah tempat tujuan yang tak lain adalah markas Orochimaru.

"Tunggu aku, Sasuke."

Naruto menaikkan kecepatan motornya agar cepat sampai tujuan.

Pikirannya tengah diselimuti hal-hal buruk yang akan dilakukan Orochimaru pada Sasuke. Mulutnya terus bergerak merapalkan sejumlah doa untuk keselamatan Sasuke, juga berbagai macam rutukan beserta sumpah serapah untuk Orochimaru.

.

1 jam berlalu, akhirnya Naruto tiba di markas persembunyian Orochimaru. Naruto menuruni motornya dan membuka helmnya dengan tergesa-gesa, dan segera memasuki sebuah bangunan yang mengarah ke bawah tanah.

Naruto meraba setiap saku mulai dari baju, jaket, hingga celana mencari sebuah alat bantu penerangan dan mengeluarkan sebuah korek dari saku celananya. Saat dirinya hendak menghidupkan korek tersebut, lampu pada tempatnya berpijak menyala hingga menampilkan pemandangan 'putih'.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Naruto."

Sebuah suara pria dewasa berhasil membuat penglihatan Naruto membaik.

"Orochimaru..." geram Naruto.

"Hm ya.."

"Hei, dimana Sasuke? Cepat lepaskan dia!," Naruto langsung mencengkram kerah leher Orochimaru.

Orochimaru hanya 'tersenyum' melihat Naruto yang tengah emosi dan hal itu sukses membuat Naruto melayangkan bogem mentahnya ke pipi Orochimaru.

"Jangan main-main denganku, brengsek!"

Naruto menduduki Orochimaru yang tengah tergeletek di lantai dan mengunci kedua tangan dan kakinya lalu kembali menghajarnya dengan bertubi-tubi tanpa perlawanan yang berarti.

"Cepat katakan dimana Sasuke! Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?"

Lagi. Naruto kembali menghajar wajah Orochimaru yang telah dipenuhi lebam dan luka yang mengaliran cairan anyir berwana merah.

Orochimaru kembali memamerkan seringaiannya.

"Dia sudah mati."

Deg.

"Tidak..." cengkraman tangan Naruto mengendur.

"Dia sudah mati. Dan akhirnya dia menjadi milikku."

Orochimaru langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk balik menyerang Naruto saat tubuh Naruto melemah. Orochimaru mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga terbentur dinding dengan lumayan keras, dan membuat Naruto merosot saat itu juga.

"Dia sudah mati."

"Tidak."

"Dia sudah mati, Naruto."

"Tidak, jangan katakan lagi!," Naruto berteriak frustasi dan menutup kedua telinganya.

Orochimaru melangkah perlahan mendekati Naruto dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang berkilat tajam dari sakunya.

Pisau.

"Sasuke sudah mati, Naruto. Kau lemah, kau sangat lemah. Dan aku berterimakasih padamu, karena kelemahanmu itu, aku dapat mengambil Sasuke, juga nyawanya yang sangat berharga."

"Tidak, Sasuke tidak mungkin mati. Sasuke tidak mati. Tidak," Naruto berbisik lemah mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan Naruto mencoba untuk berdiri dan saat itu juga, Orochimaru langsung menerjang Naruto menggunakan pisaunya, membuat Naruto kembali roboh karena tusukan di perutnya.

Cairan merah pekat bernama darah langsung mengalir deras dari perut Naruto yang terkena tusukan pisau. Naruto mencabut pisau dari perutnya dan langsung berteriak kesakitan saat pisau itu terlepas dari tubuhnya.

Naruto menatap tajam pada Orochimaru. Dan kembali mencoba bangkit dengan menahan rasa sakit yang menderanya.

Sebuah suara sirine mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Dan detik itu juga Orochimaru langsung melarikan diri. Begitu juga Naruto yang langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan di ujung lorong yang diyakininya sebagai tempat dimana Sasuke berada.

Naruto terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan darahnya yang terus menetes, membasahi lantai putih itu menjadi merah. Setelah sampai, Naruto memutar kenop pintu dan terlihat sesosok yang dicarinya sejak tadi tengah 'tertidur' di atas kasur putih.

"Sasuke..."

Butiran permata perlahan menetes dari pelupuk mata Naruto, hingga menimbulkan sebuah aliran deras di pipinya. Naruto kembali berjalan dengan menyeret langkahnya mendekati sesosok tubuh yang dicintainya.

Rasa sakit yang dirasakan Naruto akibat tusukan pisau semakin menjadi, dia menghentikan langkahnya dan bersandar pada dinding mencoba memulihkan tenaga. Entah sudah berapa banyak dirinya kehilangan darah, Naruto tak peduli. Seberapa rasa sakit hingga membuatnya meringis pun dia tak peduli. Naruto memandang tubuh Sasuke yang tak bergerak itu dengan pandangan nanar.

"Sasuke..."

Secercah semangat dan kekuatan kembali merasuk dalam diri Naruto. Dan kini kembali memaksakan diri untuk menghampiri sang kekasih tercinta yang tak mampu dia lindungi.

"Sasuke..."

Naruto mengelus pipi mulus Sasuke yang semakin memucat sesampainya di samping tubuh Sasuke.

Butiran permatanya kembali terjatuh. Kembali di elusnya pipi Sasuke dengan lembut mencoba mengalirkan rasa kasih sayangnya. Tangisnya pun pecah saat dirinya tak lagi mampu menahan semua rasa sakit. Bukan rasa sakit yang terjadi karena tusukan di perutnya, melainkan rasa sakit di hatinya yang melihat tubuh sang terkasih tergeletak tak berdaya. Naruto memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, sangat erat. Melalui pelukannya, Naruto mencoba menuturkan semua kata maaf yang tak mampu diucapkannya.

"Sasuke..." kesadarannya pun menghilang.

.

.

. . . . .

"_Sasuke."_

"_Hn."_

"_Teme."_

"_Hn."_

"_Ck, jangan 'Hn' saja!"_

"_Hn."_

"_Sekali lagi kau bilang 'Hn' aku akan..."_

"_Hn."_

_Naruto langsung menerjang Sasuke saat itu juga untuk memberikan 'hadiah' tepat dibibirnya._

_. . . . ._

"_Dobe, kau akan pergi?"_

"_Ya."_

"_Kau akan kembali, kan?"_

_Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya memasukkan baju-baju ke dalam koper besarnya dan menatap Sasuke._

"_Tentu saja, Teme."_

"_..."_

"_Sasuke..."_

_Naruto langsung mendekap tubuh seseorang didepannya saat dilihatnya mata onyx itu meneteskan butiran permatanya. _

"_Aku akan kembali, Suke. Aku tak akan lama, aku hanya menjenguk baa-chan untuk beberapa hari saja." Naruto membelai rambut onyx Sasuke dengan lembut._

"_Hn."_

_. . . . ._

"_Temeeee, kenapa kau tidak datang menjemputku?"_

"_Aku sibuk."_

"_Cih, sesibuk itukah sampai tak bisa meluangkan waktu untukku?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Huhh, ya sudah aku akan pulang sendiri."_

_Naruto memutuskan hubungan telponnya dengan Sasuke, dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bandara menuju halaman parkir. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang pemuda berwajah tampan tengah berdiri menatap lekat pada sang Uzumaki._

_Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto langsung melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pemuda itu._

"_Kau bilang sibuk."_

"_Hn."_

"_Lalu kenapa kau disini, huh?"_

_Naruto pun kaget dengan pelukan yang diberikan Sasuke secara tiba-tiba._

"_Kenapa kau lama sekali, Dobe?"_

"_Maaf untuk itu."_

_. . . . ._

"_Dobe, hadapkan wajahmu kesini."_

"_Tidak."_

"_Cepatlah."_

"_Tidak, aku tahu kau punya niat licik untuk itu."_

"_Hn, cepatlah."_

_Naruto pun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke yang tengah menjadikannya sebagai objek lukisannya. Sesekali Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumnya dan hal itu membuat Naruto curiga._

"_Tuh kan, kau tersenyum lagi, Teme."_

"_Hn."_

"_Sudah ah, sini aku mau lihat!"_

"_Sedikit lagi, Dobe."_

_Naruto yang tidak sabar langsung bangun dari duduknya dan langsung melihat hasil dari lukisan Sasuke, dan Naruto terpana saat itu juga. Naruto mengalihkan pandangan dari lukisan ke pada Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum._

"_Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

"_Ini sangat bagus, Sasuke. Terima kasih."_

_. . . . ._

"_Sasuke mundurlah. Aku yang akan menghadapi Siluman Ular brengsek satu ini."_

"_..."_

"_Cepat!"_

_Sasuke pun mundur beberapa langkah dari Naruto yang kini tengah berhadapan dengan Orochimaru._

"_Sasuke, kenapa kau mundur. Ayolah ikut denganku," Orochimaru mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke dan berjalan mendekat pada Sasuke yang semakin melangkah mundur._

_Naruto menarik kerah Orochimaru dan menatapnya lekat._

"_JANGAN DEKATI SASUKE!"_

"_Cih, kau tak ada urusan denganku. Minggir," Orochimaru mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga tubuhnya limbung dan terjatuh ke aspal._

_Naruto langsung berlari saat menyadari Orochimaru telah memojokkan Sasuke. _

_Orochimaru mengelus pipi pucat Sasuke dan langsung di tepis oleh Sasuke._

"_Hoho, kau berani melawanku, hm?" _

_Orochimaru mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke mencoba mencapai bibir Sasuke yang sangat menggoda untuknya. _

"_Kubilang jangan dekati Sasuke, brengsek!," Naruto menarik tubuh Orochimaru dan langsung menghajarnya bertubi-tubi. _

_Setelah memastikan bahwa Orochimaru telah pingsan, Naruto dengan segera menarik Sasuke pergi dari tempat kejadian._

_Naruto membawa Sasuke ke sebuah pantai untuk menenangkan Sasuke._

_. . . . ._

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan dan terlihat pemandangan 'putih'.

"Naruto, kau sudah sadar?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya melihat seseorang yang menyambutnya dengan wajah cemas.

"Sakura?"

"Akhirnya kau sadar, Naruto."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu langsung memeluk Naruto dan menumpahkan tangisnya.

Naruto mengelus lembut kepala Sakura untuk menenangkannya. Sakura pun melepaskan pelukannya saat mendengar rintihan sakit yang keluar dari bibir Naruto.

"Maaf."

"Tak apa, Sakura," Naruto menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Sakura pun ikut tersenyum melihat Naruto.

"Sakura, bagaimana Sasuke?"

Senyum Sakura langsung musnah saat mendengar pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Naruto.

"Sasuke... Dia..."

"Dia baik-baik saja kan, Sakura?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyadari perubahan dari pancaran mata Naruto.

"Sasuke masih koma, Naruto."

"Aku ingin ke tempatnya, Sakura."

Sakura kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau harus istirahat, Naruto."

"Aku ingin melihatnya, Sakura."

"Tidak bisa."

"Kumohon..." Kristal bening yang menetes dari mata Naruto meluluhkan hati Sakura dan membantunya menaiki kursi roda menuju kamar rawat Sasuke.

.

Itachi kaget melihat dua sosok yang datang.

"Sakura, kenapa kau membawa Naruto kesini?"

Sakura tak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi dan terus mendorong kursi roda Naruto hingga mencapai sisi tempat tidur Sasuke.

Sakura pun menyeret paksa Itachi untuk keluar dan membiarkan Naruto dan Sasuke berdua.

.

Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke dan mengelus rambut Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Sasuke... Maafkan aku."

"Maafkan aku, tak bisa menjagamu."

"Maafkan aku, tak bisa melindungimu."

"Maaf..."

.

.

.

Sebuah warna hitam tergores pada kanvas. Goresan tersebut perlahan tertimbun dengan goresan lain dengan warna yang sama. Warna hijau kini turut menghiasi beberapa dari goresan tadi, lalu ditambah dengan goresan berwarna merah, coklat, kuning dan biru.

"Sasuke, kau sedang apa?"

Sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba sampai ditelinganya membuatnya menghentikan kegiatan yang tengah ia lakukan.

"Melukis," jawab Sasuke seraya menorehkan kembali kuasnya dengan cat berwarna kelabu.

"Melukis apa, hm?"

"Bukan urusanmu, pergilah!"

Naruto hanya tersenyum pahit mendengarnya dan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

Naruto kini tengah mendudukkan dirinya disebuah kursi. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya mencoba menahan air mata yang memaksa untuk keluar.

Tangan kanannya kini meraba dadanya, mencengramnya mencoba menetralisir rasa sakit disana, rasa sakit dihatinya.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?," tanya Sakura yang kini duduk di sebelah Naruto dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Tidak."

Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto yang tengah rapuh, bahkan mungkin telah hancur berkeping-keping.

"Naruto," hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari bibir Sakura untuk menenangkan seseorang yang telah di anggapnya sebagai adik itu.

Sakura merasakan pundaknya basah. Ya, dia tahu itu adalah air mata Naruto. Aliran yang tak pernah sekalipun dapat ditahannya selama beberapa hari terakhir.

Sejak kejadian 'itu', kejadian yang membuat seseorang yang disayanginya tak sadarkan diri hingga lebih dari seminggu. Kejadian yang membuat seseorang yang dicintainya kini tak mengingatnya sama sekali, tak mengenalnya, bahkan sangat acuh padanya sejak dia kembali membuka matanya. Seseorang yang bernama Sasuke telah berhasil menghancurkan hidup Naruto.

Sakura mengelus punggung Naruto dengan lembut, mencoba memberikan kekuatan dan ketegaran bagi adiknya.

"Ayo kita pulang," ajak Sakura seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidak... aku akan menunggunya disini," bisik Naruto lemah.

Sakit. Sakura merasakan hatinya sangat sakit mendengar pernyataan yang Naruto lontarkan barusan. Sakura tak habis pikir, kenapa Naruto terus menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Naruto pulanglah, kau harus istirahat. Kau masih belum sepenuhnya pulih."

"Tidak... aku tidak akan tenang bila jauh darinya."

"Tapi tidak dengan menyakiti dirimu sendiri kan!," Sakura sedikit membentak sang adik.

"Aku akan lebih tersiksa bila berada jauh darinya."

"Bodoh! Kau itu sangat bodoh Naruto," Sakura berteriak, dirinya kini telah kehilangan kendali karena kelakuan sang adik.

Terlihat pintu terbuka dan keluarlah sosok yang sedari tadi menjadi bahan pembicaraan, dengan infus dalam genggaman tangannya.

Naruto langsung berdiri dan wajahnya berubah cemas.

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto yang berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas pada Naruto dengan tatapan dingin, lalu kembali berjalan tertatih dengan berpegangan pada dinding.

Naruto dengan segera menghampirinya dan mencoba memberi bantuan. Namun, tangannya langsung ditepis oleh Sasuke.

"Lepaskan! Aku tak butuh bantuanmu!"

Naruto mematung ditempatnya berdiri, hanya dapat memandang kepergian pemuda yang dicintainya dengan semua rasa sakit yang menghujam hatinya.

Tatapan dingin, kata-kata dingin juga kasar, itulah yang didapatkan Naruto dari Sasuke.

Naruto menginginkan senyumannya, yang dulu sering Sasuke berikan untuk menenangkan hatinya. Naruto menginginkan kata-kata manis dan lembut yang sering diucapkan Sasuke untuknya. Naruto menginginkan tatapan lebut Sasuke saat memandangnya. Naruto menginginkan sikap manja Sasuke yang selalu ingin berada didekatnya. Naruto menginginkan Sasuke yang dulu.

Setetes air mata jatuh hingga menyentuh lantai.

"Sasuke..." sebuah nama dari semua harapannnya terucap dari bibirnya.

Sakura yang sedari tadi menyaksikan adegan 'menyakitkan' tersebut ikut meneteskan air matanya.

"Kami-sama, jangan siksa adikku. Jangan siksa Naruto, kumohon..." harapnya dalam hati.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mengikuti arah kepergian Sasuke.

"Naruto, kau mau kemana?"

"Ketempat Sasuke tentu saja."

Sakura langsung menarik lengan Naruto dan menyeretnya dengan paksa menjauhi tempat 'perkara'.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan!" terlihat kilat marah dari safir milik Naruto.

"Sudah cukup Naruto! Hentikan! Hentikan semua kelakuanmu itu!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam beberapa menit terakhir, Sakura kembali membentak Naruto.

"Aku tak akan berhenti, Sakura. Aku tak akan menyerah, aku akan membuatnya mengingatku kembali!"

"Dengan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, huh?"

"Ya... meskipun harus menyakiti diriku aku rela. Tak apa, asalkan Sasuke kembali mengingatku."

Sakura kembali meluncurkan air matanya saat melihat bola mata Naruto yang memancarkan kesungguhan, kerinduan yang mendalam, juga rasa sakit.

Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tujuannya semula dan menghentikan langkahnya sesaat.

"Sakura, kumohon... jangan menghalangiku lagi," Naruto pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

Naruto tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum dan terlibat pertengkaran kecil dengan Itachi.

Andai dirinya yang mendapat senyum itu, dan andai dirinya yang tengah bercanda bersamanya. Naruto pun hanya dapat mengandai-andai dan berharap dalam hati.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mencoba mendekat. Dan sepasang mata onyx melihat pergerakannya dengan dingin dan langsung beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Itachi, ayo kita pergi."

Sasuke menarik tangan Itachi yang saat itu masih diam di tempat memandang Naruto dengan cemas dan iba.

"Naruto..."

Itachi pun dengan pasrah ditarik pergi oleh Sasuke sambil terus menatap ke arah Naruto. Dan Naruto kembali menatap sedih kepergian Sasuke.

"Sasuke... kembalilah..."

Entah sudah berapa banyak luka yang 'dilukiskan' Sasuke di hati Naruto. Seberapa banyak Sasuke melukiskan luka-luka dihatinya, sebanyak itu pula Naruto menghapusnya hingga bersih.

Sasuke tak bersalah, semua luka dihatinya bukan salah Sasuke, pikirnya.

"Orohimaru brengsek, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Sasuke?"

.

Naruto tertidur di sisi tempat tidur Sasuke yang juga tengah tertidur dengan terus menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke.

Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan membawa dua orang perawat beserta kursi roda.

"Itachi, bantu aku pindahkan Naruto ke kursi roda ini."

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Sakura?"

"Sudah cepat lakukan saja. Suster tolong."

Salah seorang perawat maju kearah Naruto dan menyuntikkan sebuah cairan kedalam tubuh Naruto.

"Apa itu?" tanya Itachi sedikit heran.

"Bagus, Itachi pindahkan Naruto sekarang."

"Jelaskan dulu padaku!"

"Itachi, aku tak punya waktu. Cepatlah!"

Itachi pun menuruti permintaan Sakura untuk memindahkan Naruto ke kursi roda yang telah disiapkan. Sakura pun langsung mendorong kursi roda Naruto keluar kamar.

"Aku akan membawa Naruto ke luar negeri. Ini untuk kebaikannya," ucap Sakura sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu kamar rawat Sasuke.

.

Sakura membawa Naruto 'terbang' menuju New York dengan keadaan tidak sadarkan diri akibat obat tidur yang telah disuntikan kedalam tubuhnya.

Sakura akan membawanya ke rumah Tsunade, dengan harapan agar Naruto tidak terus menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

.

Setelah perjalanan yang memakan waktu hingga beberapa jam lamanya, mereka tiba di rumah Tsunade dan langsung disambut baik olehnya.

Naruto di baringkan di sebuah tempat tidur.

"Apa kau yakin melakukan ini, Sakura?"

"Ya, baa-chan... aku tak tahan melihat Naruto menderita."

Tsunade mengangguk mengerti maksud dan tujuan Sakura yang sebenarnya baik.

.

Naruto membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat setelah 2 hari tak sadarkan diri karena pengaruh obat yang sangat kuat.

"Ini dimana?" Naruto menatap heran kamar yang ditempatinya.

Sakura masuk ke kamar Naruto dan membuka jendela untuk membiarkan sinar matahari yang masuk.

"Sakura, aku dimana?"

"Kau tidak ingat? Ini kamarmu."

"Kamarku?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum melihat Naruto yang tengah mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Ini... Di rumah baa-chan?"

Sakura pun kembali mengangguk.

"APA? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"

"Aku yang membawamu kesini, Naruto."

"Kenapa? Bukankah sudah kubilang..." Naruto tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat Sakura ikut mengucapkan sebuah kalimat.

"Aku tak ingin melihatmu menderita lagi karena Sasuke."

"Sa.. Sasuke..."

"..."

"Sasuke..."

"Naruto... kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura yang cemas saat melihat tubuh Naruto yang kaku.

"Sasuke..."

"Naruto, cukup.."

"Sasuke..."

"Tidak, Naruto jangan membuatku takut..." kecemasan Sakura bertambah saat melihat tatapan Naruto yang kosong.

"Sasuke..."

Sakura mendekati Naruto dan menggenggam tangannya yang sangat dingin.

"Hei, Naruto..."

"Sasuke..."

Perlahan Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah menuju pintu dan langsung di tarik oleh Sakura.

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangan Sakura dengan sedikit kasar yang membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Aku ingin bertemu Sasuke."

"Naruto... Sasuke tidak ada disini."

"Aku ingin bertemu Sasuke."

"Tidak Naruto."

"Aku ingin bertemu Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak frustasi dan membuat Sakura langsung memeluknya.

"Naruto... tenanglah..."

"Sakura, aku ingin bertemu Sasuke."

"Iya..."

"Aku ingin bersamanya, Sakura."

"Iya..."

"Kenapa kau menjauhkanku dengannya?"

"..."

Sakura meneteskan air matanya.

"Sasuke..."

Naruto kembali menurunkan hujannya dari langitnya yang tak lagi bercahaya.

.

Sakura duduk di sisi tempat tidur Naruto dan membelai lembut kepalanya.

Sepertinya keputusannya salah untuk menjauhkan Naruto dari Sasuke, pikirnya.

"Sasuke..."

Entah sudah untuk kebarapa puluh kalinya Naruto memanggil nama Sasuke dalam tidurnya.

"Sasuke..."

"Ssstt, Naruto tidurlah yang nyenyak."

"Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke..."

.

"Naruto, makanlah...," Sakura mencoba menyuapi Naruto, namun Naruto tetap saja membungkam mulutnya dan menggeleng.

"Naruto, kau belum makan sejak kemarin."

"..."

"Makanlah."

"..."

"Naruto... Ayo makan."

Sakura menghela napas saat melihat Naruto yang kembali menggeleng.

"Kau merindukan Sasuke?"

"Sasuke..."

Tatapan mata Naruto kembali kosong.

Sakura membuka laci meja dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto. Sebuah foto yang menampilkan sesosok pemuda tampan.

"Naruto, ini mungkin bisa mengatasi kerinduanmu..."

Naruto melirik sebuah foto yang disodorkannya dan mengambilnya dengan perlahan.

Dipandanginya wajah seseorang dalam foto tersebut dengan lekat. Dan membuat Naruto kembali meneteskan air matanya.

"Sasuke..."

Naruto membawa foto tersebut kedalam pelukannya. Ingin, Naruto sangat menginginkan memeluk sosok asli yang ada dalam foto tersebut seperti ini. Naruto sangat ingin memeluk Sasuke.

"Sasuke..."

.

.

"Sasuke... kau sudah makan, hm?"

"..."

"Kenapa belum? makanlah. Nanti kau sakit, Sasuke."

"..."

"Kenapa tidak mau?"

"..."

"Mau kusuapi, hm?"

"..."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"..."

Hati Sakura sangat sakit melihat Naruto yang tengah mengajak berbicara selembar foto.

Sakura kembali merasa bersalah karena telah memberikan foto Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Sakura, sepertinya kita harus mempertemukan Naruto pada Sasuke," sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian Sakura yang tengah menyaksikan 'sandiwara' Naruto dari balik pintu.

"Tidak baa-chan, aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

"Kalau begini sama saja kau lebih menyiksanya, Sakura."

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak lihat apa yang dilakukannya, huh? Kau tidak kasihan melihatnya seperti itu?"

"..."

"Kuharap kau dapat memikirkannya baik-baik."

Sakura kembali melihat kearah Naruto yang tengah tersenyum menatap foto Sasuke.

.

Seorang dokter tengah memeriksa kondisi Naruto yang semakin 'memburuk'.

"Bagaimana, Shizune-san?" tanya Sakura setelah dokter Shizune keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"Dia harus bertemu dengan seseorang yang bernama Sasuke."

"Tidak bisa!"

"Kalau begitu, lama-lama dia bisa menjadi gila."

"Apa tak ada cara lain, Shizune-san?"

Shizune menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mohon pamit.

"Kesabaranku sudah habis, Sakura. Aku akan membawa Naruto ke konoha."

Tsunade masuk ke kamar Naruto, memakaikannya sebuah mantel lengkap dengan penutup kepalanya.

Tsunade mendudukkan dirinya di sisi tempat tidur Naruto yang tengah memeluk erat foto Sasuke.

"Naruto... kau ingin bertemu Sasuke?"

"Sasuke..." Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Tsunade dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku akan membawamu bertemu, Sasuke."

Secercah cahaya terlihat di bola mata Naruto dan membuat Tsunade tersenyum.

Tsunade membantu Naruto berdiri lalu membawanya pergi menghiraukan teriakan Sakura.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

Itachi membuka pintu rumahnya dan menampilkan seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang.

"Tsunade-san, ada apa?"

"Aku ingin meminjam Sasuke. Apa dia ada?"

"Meminjam Sasuke?"

"Jangan banyak tanya, Itachi. Cepat panggil Sasuke."

"Baik-baik."

Itachi masuk kedalam rumahnya dan kembali bersama Sasuke. Tsunade langsung saja menarik pemuda itu untuk ikut dengannya.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka menaiki sebuah taksi.

"Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan Naruto."

"Naruto? Dia?"

"Kau masih belum ingat juga rupanya."

Sasuke merasakan kepalanya sedikit sakit.

"Kau tak apa?"

"Hn."

.

.

Sasuke membuka sebuah pintu kamar yang tak asing baginya dan menampilkan pemandangan seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah meringkuk dikasur dengan memeluk kedua lututnya sambil terus merapalkan sebuah nama.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat namanya terpanggil dari sosok rapuh yang tengah dilihatnya.

"Sasuke..."

"Masuklah," suara Tsunade mengejutkan Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Masuklah, bantulah dia mendapatkan hidupnya lagi. Dan kau bisa mencari tahu tentang siapa dirinya," Tsunade tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terus menatap Naruto.

Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa sangat merindukan pemuda yang terus menerus memanggil namanya dengan menyakitkan. Dan Sasuke juga merasa hatinya sangat sakit melihat kerapuhan pemuda pirang itu. Kenapa? Siapa dia?

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke akhirnya memberanikan diri memasuki kamar Naruto.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Haha, bahkan aku seperti mendengar suaramu, Sasuke..."

"Hn, itu memang suaraku."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kearah seorang pemuda yang kini tengah duduk dihadapannya.

"Naruto?"

Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke dan menumpahkan semua tangisnya. Dan berbagai macam adegan serasa berkelebat dalam otak Sasuke bagaikan sebuah slide. Hingga akhirnya dia mengingat segalanya. Mengingat siapa diri Naruto sebenarnya. Mengingat kejadian yang memaksanya untuk melupakan pemuda pirang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Naruto?"

"Sasuke... aku rindu.. sangat rindu..."

"Naruto... maaf.."

"..."

"Maaf, telah membuatmu menderita, Naruto."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang bola mata onyx di depannya tengah berkaca-kaca. Naruto menyunggingkan senyumannya. Tangannya terulur untuk membelai kepala Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Sudahlah, Suke.. Aku tak menyalahkanmu."

"Maafkan aku, Naruto," Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Hatinya semakin sakit melihat sikap Naruto yang seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun. Sangat sakit melihat sikap Naruto yang begitu perhatian padanya, sedangkan dirinya telah menorehkan banyak luka hingga membuat Naruto hancur.

"Ssstt, aku tak menyalahkanmu, sungguh."

Naruto memeluk Sasuke untuk menenangkannya.

"Maaf."

.

.

Pemandangan pantai kembali menjadi latar belakang dari pasangan Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke, dimana keduanya tengah duduk menanti matahari yang akan segera tenggelam.

Naruto tengah merangkul Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri tengah bersandar pada bahu Naruto.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Aku harap kita dapat bersama selamanya..."

"..."

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya.

"Sasuke... Aishiteru.."

Naruto memberikan kecupan lembut pada bibir Sasuke tepat pada saat matahari tenggelam.

Sungguh sebuah pemandangan yang sangat indah dan tak akan terlupakan untuk kedua pasangan ini.

"Aishiteru yo, Naruto."

.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Dua orang yang mempunyai kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang.

Bagai Siang dan Malam.

Matahari dan Bulan.

Langit dan Bumi.

Panas dan Hujan.

Air dan Minyak.

Juga Yin dan Yang.

Dimana kedua hal-hal tersebut tak mungkin dapat bersatu dan bersama.

Namun, kedua pasangan ini dapat membuktikan kebersamaan mereka, juga ketergantungan mereka satu sama lain.

Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah saksi hidup yang dapat bersatu dengan semua hal-hal bertolak belakang dari diri mereka.

.

**END...**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Selesaiiii...

Gomen kalau ceritanya aneh..

Jujur, ini adalah ide teraneh yang Sierra dapatkan -_-

Dan maaf juga kalau ceritanya kepanjangan.

Oya apakah ini sudah termasuk ke dalam NaruSasu?

.

Mohon Reviewnya minna :D

.

Happy NaruSasu Day ^^

All Hail SasuNaru, Long Live NaruSasu !


End file.
